The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, for example, is applicable to a semiconductor device having re-wirings and a method for manufacturing the same.
In recent years, due to the demand for higher speed operation and miniaturization of semiconductor device, a wiring called a “re-wiring,” which is formed over a first pad electrode being part of an uppermost-layer wiring of a multilayer wiring layer over a semiconductor substrate, has been in use. The re-wiring is configured mainly using a thick copper film formed, for example, by the plating method, in order to make wiring resistance thereof low. Some part of an upper surface of the re-wiring is used as an area for coupling with an external-connection terminal including a bump electrode or a wire bonding, for example, and serves as a second pad electrode. Further, the second pad electrode is electrically coupled to a printed circuit board etc. through the external-connection terminal.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. 2009-194144) discloses a technique for forming a re-wiring and a dummy plating layer in the same layer as the re-wiring over a multilayer wiring layer.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-85526) discloses a fuse formed in a multilayer wiring layer and a re-wiring formed over the multilayer wiring layer. Further, it discloses a technique for providing an opening in a protective film in an upper portion of the fuse after formation of the re-wiring.